


That moment when you know you’ve f’d up

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Kara Danvers, F/F, Lillian dies, Lillian’s POV, SuperCorp, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: So we all know Lillian is a colossal b*tch but how about a little Supercorp from her perspective in relation to how she views the alien menaceWarning include; explicit language, xenophobia, severe violence, major character death (Lillian)





	That moment when you know you’ve f’d up

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought, I figured why not. It won’t be everyone’s cup of tea but it’s probably the first Supergirl fic I’ve properly sat down and written in a few months. Hopefully it won’t take me months to write anything else

It is said that in every person’s life there is a moment where they realise ‘I fucked up’. For some this moment comes early in life, when playing sports and watching as a behemoth barrels down toward them. For others this moment comes later in life, climbing up to clear the gutters on a rainy day.

The truth is that everyone has one of these moments, the only thing that changes is the severity of the moment. For most people the memory of these moments stay with them for the rest of their lives and in some cases become turning points in their lives, Lillian Luthor was no exception.

 

Lillian had lived her whole life in fear of the alien menace, forget ‘the red under the bed’ she was far more worried about a much graver threat. This was why when the DEO had started becoming more lax in their treatment of the alien scourge that was overtaking the world she had decided to do their jobs for them. And so it was that Cadmus was formed, between the combined resources of the US Army and Luthor Corp there was very little they would not be able to accomplish.

 

It was only natural that as the years went on and the aliens began to emerge from the woodwork she would be forced to take a more proactive role in combatting their scourge and this naturally lead to her son Lex joining the fight. For several years everything was going perfectly and then that thrice damned Kryptonian had her poor boy arrested on murder charges. And after that things started to go to hell.

 

After Lex’s arrest other problems began to emerge the least of which being her bastard daughter. Somehow the conniving little bitch managed to get her darling son to name her as heir to the Luthor fortune and unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. She considered assassination but the conniving bitch organised things so that if she died the ownership of the company was distributed amongst the pro alien members of the board. Luckily though several people still knew who the true enemy was and she was able to siphon off enough materiel to keep her research running.

 

Then that bitch in the red skirt came out of hiding and everything went to shit again. Two of them, there were two of them now! Seriously it isn’t bad enough that that blue suited bastard deceived people into trusting him but now there’s another one. And now her ‘daughter’ has apparently decided to not just move to the same city as the Kryptonian but to become friends with it. She tried to make Lena see reason, to make her see just how evil the Kryptonians were but she refused to listen. Lena even called the police, she has to admit though she underestimated the girl, that showed more cunning than she thought she possessed.

 

Te following few months were harder, at first it became nearly impossible to operate given that the DEO turned its entire focus toward them. That’s right rather than policing the alien menace like they were supposed to be they started harassing her agents, harassing patriots. Luckily though salvation came from one of the most unlikely of sources, Daxamites. 

 

Who knew that Krypton had a sister planet, a world so similar and yet so much more primitive. Luckily for Cadmus this was exactly what they needed, when the Daxamites invaded National City it legitimised their claims, allowed them to step out of the shadows and prove themselves against the alien menace before the eyes of the world. Truthfully it was this that allowed them to regain some of their lost strength. 

 

Why have I told you this you ask? 

It is important so that you know how we got here, how I ended up with my blood staining the concrete in an ever growing pool of crimson. It seems that I made a mistake, I underestimated my enemy and it has cost me dearly. I thought that she was weak, that Supergirl suffered from the same weakness as her cousin, I was wrong. 

 

When I learned that the girl I helped raise had taken up with an alien, a Kryptonian no less I was incensed. It was a easy decision to punish her, the only issue became how. But more than that I needed to punish the alien too, after all she should know better than to push me. The decision became rather simple after that, kidnap Lena and make her watch as I kill her pet alien.

 

Taking Lena was all too easy, she rarely talked to anyone besides the Kryptonian and her assistant, containing her was a little harder. Despite my dislike for her, even I must admit she is brilliant, she managed to nearly escape twice before I had her sedated. Not to mention the two operatives she put into the hospital; Luckily their bodies were more useful than they were. 

 

Honestly I don’t entirely remember what came next, I had planned everything to the most minute of details, everything planned down to the second. And yet the Kryptonian still managed to bypass my defences. I had never seen such fury before than as I watched ‘Supergirl’ enter the base. 

The very base that had been designed to kill her was rendered useless by her rage, the myriad of death traps and carefully considered plots impotent because of her fury. I remember watching as she cut her way through the base, barely slowing in her mission to find Lena, slaying anything that stood in her way irregardless of what it was. 

 

Truly it was a magnificent and terrifying sight to watch this creature of rage and fury slay those who opposed it. And then there is nothing, nothing but burning pain and searing flesh, the scream of incinerated nerves and pulse of flowing blood. The wall that had stood there moments ago is gone, vanished in a cloud of ash and debris. Around me the room glows red as fires lick at the furniture and as my blood drains from my body. I watch as the Kryptonian rushes to Lena’s side tear tracks running down it’s cheeks as it clutches her to it’s chest. The last thought I have before everything fades to black is ‘oh fuck’ and then nothing


End file.
